


Payback

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Josh Lyman literally screamed; a beautiful mezzo-soprano.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Written for thecolourclear's drabble prompt.  


* * *

“I'm starting to think this is not such a good idea.”

“If you calm down and stop fidgeting, we can get it over with.”

He couldn’t stop fidgeting. The buzz of the clippers made his head hurt and all Josh could think about was Amy’s promise to get even with him during their fight last week. What did he expect…?

“What was that?”

“Um…” Amy backed up a bit. Josh turned to look at her with frightened brown eyes.

“Amy!” he frantically felt around his head, screaming when he felt the bald spot. Josh Lyman literally screamed; a beautiful mezzo-soprano. “I'm bald!”

“Bald is a strong word. It’s a knick.”

“It’s a bald spot!”

“It'll grow back,” she countered.

“When! Oh my God, I have meetings on the Hill all next week.”

Josh stood, rushing to the bathroom mirror. He couldn’t cover this; he couldn’t fix it. Amy came in, holding the innocent patch of brown curls in her evil grasp.

“This is payback, isn’t it?” he asked, still staring in the mirror.

“Honestly, no. But it should have been, huh?”

She laughed, she laughed like Josh hadn't heard in a long while. It made him laugh, then Amy was up on the sink, he was inside her, and the bald spot was another chapter in the memoir of their life together.

***


End file.
